A new life
by simbagirl
Summary: I knew what that meant and it hurt more than I wanted to let her to know. They were sleeping togheter. It had not just been a onenightstand, it was a relationship.
1. Marissa

**Title:** A new life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The O.C _or any of the characters involved in the show.

**Author's note:** I was in a weird mood. Remembered Theresa.Wrote fanfiction.

Okey, so maybe I don't _hate_ Marissa. But I like Theresa more. This story happens after the whole Oliver thing.Ryan and Marissa are history , Theresa has arrived and... You'll see. Yeah, I'm messing with the time line here (and a couple of other things), but this story just had to be written. Bare with me.

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Knock, knock_

Kerstin opened the door after the third nock. She looked shocked when she saw me.

Can't say that I blame her. Usually I don't come to the house. Usually I go to the poolhouse. But he wasn't there. And I needed to talk to him.

- _Oh_. Marissa. Hi.

- Hi Mrs Cohen. Is Ryan here?

- He's not in the poolhouse?

She knew that he wasn't. I could see it in her eyes. Just as clearly as I saw that she _did_ know where he was. She just didn't want to tell _me_.

- No, he isn't. Look, I really need to talk to him. Can you tell me where he is? Please.

I begged. I don't beg. The Cooper's don't beg. My mom had drilled that into my head since I was old enough to talk. But I was desperate. She hesitated and, again, I can't say that I blame her. I hadn't been treating him farely. Hadn't trusted him. And he was like a son to her. And there was the whole Theresa situation.

- He is out with Seth. I don't know when they will be back. You could try his cell.

I had. Twice. And all I had gotten was his voicemail.

_Hey, this is Ryan. I can't talk rigth now, but a leave a message and I will get back __to you as soon as possible. Bye._

I didn't leave a message. I couldn't. A phone message could be deleted. And when he heard my voice he would probably hit the delete button before he had heard the whole message. And I needed to say a few things. I needed him to listen to it. To all of it.

- I guess you could... wait in the poolhouse if you like.

It wasn't easy for her to say that. But she said it and she said it with a smile.It wasn't a big smile, but it was there and I took it for what it was. She didn't like me, didn't trust me, but she was a nice woman and she probably saw the desperation shining in my eyes.

I smiled back and nodded.

- Thank you. I think I'll do that.

I turned and walked out the door, heading for the poolhouse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Theresa is pregnant. Theresa is pregnant with his baby_.

I had sat in the poolhouse, on his bed, for almost an hour and that was the thought that kept swirling in my head.

He had slept with her. He had broken up with me so I had no right to feel betrayed. No right to feel like he had cheated on me. But I did. Oh God help me, but I did.

I love him. I love him so much that it hurts. And I had screwed things up with Oliver. Big time. And when I released it, it was to late to fix it. To fix us.

_Theresa is pregnant. _

I try to hate her. Try to convinse myself that she is the reason we broke up. That she is the reason that he's avoiding me.

But it's not her fault and she is a nice girl. A little rough around the edges maybe, but nice. Street smart, good looking and nice. She trusts him. She loves him. And she is carrying his baby. I can't compete with that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was startled when I heard a door open. I had been lost in thoughts and lost track of time. I lifted my head and was prepared to see Ryans hard face, his cold eyes.

But it was Theresa and she looked as shocked as I felt.

- Marissa? What are you doing here?

She hadn't started show yet. Her stomac was flat and you wouldn't know that she carried his child inside of her.

- Could ask you the same thing I muttered.

I had no right to hate her. That didn't mean I had to like her.

- Ryan called and asked me to pick up a few things.

_Ryan had called her._

- Oh? Well then, don't let me stop you.

I got of the bed and stood and stared at her, arms crossed.

- Okey ...

She gave me a slightly worried look and went over to where he keeps his clothes and took out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She went to the bathroom and my heart grew cold.

She came out of there and put it all his things in a bag. She looked at me with something that looked like pity in her eyes and I felt like crying.

_Clothes. He had asked her to pick up some clothes_.

I knew what that meant and it hurt more than I wanted to let her to know. They were sleeping togheter. It had not just been a one-night-stand,it was a relationship. She had picked up his toothbrush and his deodorant to. He planned to spend the night in her hotel room.

Oh. God. It hurt. And I couldn't help but wonder if the Cohens knew about the relationship.

Of course they knew. He couldn't lie to them. And know I understood the look of pity on Kerstin's face.

I started to yell at Theresa. I don't know why. I guess I just lost it. First she just stood there, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Then she tried to calm me down, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I pushed her away. I must have pushed harder than I thought because the next thing I knew she was on the floor, her eyes shut, hands on the stomac.

- Aaah...

I could see a tear falling from her eye.

The baby. Had I hurt the baby?

Then she fainted.

I stood there frozen, looking at her, not knowing what to do, when I heard Ryan's voice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC...

What do you think? Should I continue? Review.


	2. My head

..._What the hell happened here?..._

_...She fell..._

_...Theresa can you hear me?..._

..._Call a ambulance! Hurry!..._

_...Babe, hang in there... I can't lose you... __... lose you... lose you..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I open my eyes and the first thing I see is a bright, warm light shining down at me. It hurts my eyes and I close them again.

_Am I in heaven? Was this the light in the end of the tunnel?_

Then I hear someone saying my name and I turn my head towards the sound. I know that voice.

- Theresa.

I shouldn't have moved.

_My head. Oh God, my head._

I can't help but moan as the pain shoots through my head.

_So, I'm not dead then. Good to know. _

- Can you hear me?

_Ryan. _

I open my eyes again and sees his face close to mine.

- Ryan...

- Hi babe. Welcome back.

He smiles and brushes a strand of hair from my face.

- My head hurts...

- I know. You have a concussion. They have given you something for the pain. It should get better soon.

_A concussion?_

_- _Where... am I?

- The hospital.

- The hospital? What happened?

I try to sit up but he puts a hand on my shoulder, pushing me back down.

- It better if you don't move. Please.

I see the worry in his eyes. How long have I been laying here? How long has he been sitting in that chair, worrying if I would be okey ? Hours? Days?

- Okey, I won't move. How long have I been here?

-Just a few hours. It feels like days...

He swallows and I can see the pain in his eyes.

- What happened to me?

- I'm not sure. Marissa was there when I came home and...

He is confused. And angry. I can hear it in his voice.

I wrinkle my forhead, trying to remember what happened but I come up empty handed. My head hurts even more when I try to concentrate. I can't focus my thoughts.

- Did she push me?

- I don't know.

His jaw mucles tenses and I can see that he is fighting for control.

- She said that it was a accident. That you fell. Theresa, is she lying?

- I... She was yelling... I put a hand on her shoulder... I don't remember . My head...

Tears starts running down my face. The pain is almost to much. He caress my face tenderly, wiping away the tears.

- Sssh. It's okey. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It's just that...

He interrupts himself and shakes his head. He gives me a small smile and leans down to kiss my forhead.

-Never mind. You should rest. I should go and get the doctor. He wanted to know when you woke up so he could come and check on you.

He gets upp from the chair and walkes towards the door. He is halfway there when a sudden fear strikes me.

- Ryan?

He turns around and looks at me.

- Yeah?

- Is... Is our baby okey?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC...

Okey, review. Please.


	3. Pushed?

_Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Hope that you haven´t given up on_

_me…_

_

* * *

_

I have been sitting by her hospital bed for hours. It feels like days.

Just sitting there, not beeing able to do anything for the person you love…

It makes you feel so helpless, so small.

I dont like feeling helpless, I hate feeling small.

The doctor had assured me that she only had a concussion, had assured me that she would be fine.

That our baby would be fine.

But she was still unconscious.

I was still worried.

And Marissa still had some questions to answer.

* * *

I remembered the day Theresa told me she was pregnant. She had been so scared, so unsure of what I would do. Of how I would react.

" _Ryan… I need… I need to tell you something."_

We had been laying on the bed in her hotell room, watching some silly soap opera on tv. She had her head against my chest and I could feel the scent of her schampo. She smelled like flowers. She always had. Even back in Chino when

we had been kids.

"_Sure. What is it?"_

She had sat up with her back turned against me, not letting me see her eyes.

"_I… We… I´m… "_

She had been on the verge of crying and I had turned of the tv, cupped a hand under her chin and forced her to look at me. She closed her eyes and tears started flowing down her cheeks, making me terrified. Theresa never cried.

No matter how hard life was, now matter how much pain she went through, she never cried. Crying in Chino was considered a weakness. And beeing weak in Chino could get you killed.

"_Theresa, baby, what´s wrong?"_

I trailed my fingertips over her cheeks, wiping away her tears with my tumbs.

She opened her eyes and looked at me, her eyes red and her lips trembling.

" _I´m sorry Ryan… I´m so sorry…"_

"_For what? Theresa, you are scaring me. Tell me whats wrong. Please."_

My voice had started to shake. I had never seen her like this and it had scared the shit out of me.

"_I´m pregnant…"_

Her voice was so low that I had to strain to her the words.

At first, the word didn´t make any sense. Then, when I understood them, it felt like a truck had hit me. _Pregnant_. She… was… _pregnant_…?

" _I´m so sorry Ryan. I never meant for this to happen. I…"_

She was pregnant. With my baby. How had this happened?

"_When did…?"_

" _A month ago, I think. We didn´t use any… And I… I had forgot to take my pills… Ryan…"_

Her voice was shaking.

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I took a test this morning. Ryan, I didn´t know how to tell you. I´m so sorry…"_

She started sobbing again, her hands covering her face. She was shaking like a leaf.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed the top of her head.

"_Scch… Scch… Take it easy…Take it easy… We´ll figure it out… "_

She pulled away and looked up at me, her eyes full of tears.

" _WE will?… You´re not gonna… leave me?"_

"_Of course not. I… I love you."_

And it hadn´t been hard to say those words, it hadn´t feelt forced.

And when she said it back….

"_I love you too… "_

…. I knew that we could go through anything. Togheter.

I kissed her trembeling lips and pulled her closer to me.

We had sat like that for hours, holding on to each other.

* * *

I shake my head to get rid of my thoughts and turn my attention to the woman laying in the bed. She looks so pale.

I can´t help but whisper her name, hoping that she will wake up, that she will come back to me.

She open her eyes slowly and then shut them quickly, the light from the lamp hurting her eyes.

I say her name again and she turns her head towards me and moans.

Her head hurts and she is tired but I can´t stop myself from asking

about Marissa.

She don´t know if she has been pushed, and when she tries to concentrate her head hurts even more and I curse myself for my impatience. The questions could wait. She could not.

I leave her to go and look for the doctor that had wanted to see her when she woke up.

Her voice stops me when I´m halfway out the door.

- Ryan?

I turn around and looks and see the fear in her eyes, hear it in her voice.

- Yeah?

- Is… Is our baby okey?

She looks so worried, laying in the hospital bed, pale as a ghost. Her head hurts like hell and all she´s worried about is our baby.

I have never loved her more.

- Our baby is fine. The doctor checked him out.

She closes her eyes and sighs in relief.

I go back to the bed and lean down, kissing her forehead.

- Try to rest , okey? I´ll go and get the doctor.

She opens her eyes and smile at me. God, she is beautiful when she smiles.

- Okey.

- Good. I´ll be back as soon as possible.

* * *

When I had found the doctor I sat down in a chair outside the hospital room.

I was exhausted. It feelt like I hadn´t sleept in days.

- Is she awake?

I didn´t even open my eyes when I heard Seth´s voice.

He´s the only one I called after we had arrived to the hospital. I knew that he would tell Sandy and Kirsten what had happened and I was thankfull. I had not had the energy to deal with anyone just then.

I had bearly been able to stop myself from lashing out at Marissa who had came

to the hospital in her own car.

If she´d pushed Theresa…

- Yeah. The doctor is in there now, checking up on her.

- That´s good.

He must have seen my facial expression because he continued.

- It´s not good ?

I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

- It is. It´s just….

- What? Ryan, the baby…. It´s not?… She didn´t?…

It was almost nice to hear the concern in his voice. To know that I wasn´t the only one that was worried, the only one who cared.

- No. The baby is fine. It´s… Marissa.

- Marissa? What´s she done?

- I don´t know. I just don´t know.

I let out a frustrated sigh and lean back, my head against the wall.

What had happened in the damn poolhouse?

* * *

"_What the hell happened here?"_

I stood in the doorway, staring at the scene in front of me. Marissa stood in the middle of the room, frozen, staring at Theresa with eyes full of fear.

Theresa layed on the floor, her eyes shut and her hands on her stomac, a pained expression on her face.

" _Theresa?"_

No reaction.

I knealed beside her and felt for her pulse. It was there. Slow, but steady. She was just unconscious.

Thank God.

"_Call an ambulance. Now."_

"_Ryan, I didn´t…"_

I didn´t even look at her.

"_Shut the fuck up. Just call an ambulance."_

I just sat there on the floor, holding a hand on Theresas stomac, praying to the God I didn´t believe in that everything would be allright with Theresa and our baby.

" _The ambulance is on the way."_

I turned my head and looked at Marissa.

"_Did you push her?"_

I could bearly control my anger and she must have noticed because she backed away from me, her eyes pleading.

"_Please Ryan, I…"_

" _Did you?"_

She bit her lip and looked at me. I saw her swallow and open her mouth, as if she was about to speak, when the ambulance came.

* * *

- You don´t think she…?

- …pushed Theresa? Who knows?

- Ryan ,come on...I mean, it´s _Marissa_ we are talking about. Marissa.

- I know who we are talking about dammit. She hates Theresa´s guts.

- Ryan…

* * *

TBC. What did you think? Review plz! 


	4. Waiting

_Sorry guys. I know that I suck at this whole "update" thing. What can I say? __I´m lazy. And busy. Sometimes. Funny how that can work out... Anyway,here is __a chapter from Marissa´s pov. Please read it and tell me what you think._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She could lose her baby. _His_ baby.

And the son I know Ryan hopes for would never see the light of day.

She could die.

And Ryan would never be the same. He would loose a pice of his soul. And one of his reason to live.

Or both she and the baby could survive. She could come through this unharmed and give birth to a healty child in a couple of months.

And Ryan can have the life that he hopes for. A life that he´s too young to have.

Theresa is too young to have a baby. And he is too young to be a father.

And I´m way too young to feel like my life is over.

We are all just _seventeen_ for Christ sake. We aren´t even legally adults yet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don´t know what scenario I´m hoping for.

I don´t want her to lose the baby, but I don´t think I could stand seeing him with a kid either. Not with a kid that looked like her.

A small part of me, a dark place in my heart, would be glad if she died. A small part of me would enjoy seeing the pain in his face. Would enjoy the tears in his eyes. The way his voice would brake.

His life would become empty. Painfull.

I would be glad, would enjoy it because that is how my life is these days. Empty.

Full of pain.

I cry myself to sleep most nights.

And I want to blame her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I want to blame her for making him fall in love with her. I want to dislike her because everyone,even Summer, thinks she´s girl he should be with. I want to hate her because she´s good, because if it wasn´t for the fact that they clearly love each other, me and Theresa would probably be good friends.

Maybe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that it´s stupid, I know that it´s idiotic. I know that blaming her for my own mistakes isn´t the best idea I ever had.

But it´s easy.

I see the way my friends looks at me, the way Summer looks at me.

And it hurts.

When they had first heard that Theresa was pregnant they had looked at me with sympathy. They where on my side and they felt sorry for me. And it felt good.

Summer tried to comfort me. Tried to tell me that my life wasn´t over, that Ryan and I still could be friends.

But my life felt like it was over. And I didn´t want his friendship. I wanted his love.

And I started behaving like an absolut idiot.

Glared at her everytime I saw her, said hurtfull things behind her back. Spread half lies about her. Accused her of sleeping around. Generally, I made her seem like a whore.

I threw myself at Ryan, started coming around to the poolhouse. Every day.

Until he kicked me out.

I was desperate.

In denial.

So stupid.

And so verry,verry blind.

That´s never a good combination.

I´d totally missed the fact that he was in love with her. I had just assumed that it had been a one-night-stand, that he had stayed with her because of the baby. Because they where old friends.

I had _wanted_ to assume that it was a one-night-stand. It had made it easier to deal with.

I´m not blind anymore. I´m no longer in denial. And it´s not easy to deal with.

My friends dosen´t look at me with sympathy anymore. _If_ they even look at me.

They now think I´m a hurtfull bitch who has only herself to blame.

And they are right. _I_ was the one who screwed it up. _I_ was the one who didn´t trust him when it came to Oliver. _I_ was the one who hurt him. Not her.Not Theresa. _I_ was the one who practicly threw them together.

It hurts.

It hurts when I let my mind wander, when I think about things that I should forget. Like the way he kissed. The way he used to say my name when we where in bed together.

It hurt when I found out that she was pregnant. That she had gotten pregnant two weeks after Ryan broke up with me. Two fucking weeks. Fourteen days. They sure moved fast.

It hurts when he looks at me like I mean nothing to him. When he refuses to talk to me outside of school. And when he is forced to talk to me, to work with me on a project, and his voice is flat, his eyes indifferent.

The way he yelled at me, that last time in the poolhouse. His eyes cold as ice and his voice full of anger and contempt. He had talked with Seth, who had talked with Summer. He´d heard what I had said about Theresa and he wasn´t happy. In fact, except for today, I never seen him so angry.

It hurt when he told me to get the heck out of his poolhouse, out of his life.

When he warned me to come near Theresa, to hurt her.

And it nearly killed me when he told me that he wasn´t in love with me anymore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I should´ve believed Ryan, should have listened to him when he said that it was something wrong with Oliver,that he was dangerous. I should´ve stopped spending time with him. I should´ve seen that he was in love with me, obsessed with the thought of him and me as a couple.

I should have done a lot of things.

I did nothing and now I´ve lost everything. All because of my own stupidity.

Because of that, because of all the shitty things I did, Ryan´s now starting a family with Theresa, with a girl he´s know his whole life. With a girl that is nice and smart and beautiful. One who loves him. Belives him.With one who´ll never take him for granted.

With a girl who isn´t me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now I´m sitting in the waiting room, in one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs.

Waiting. Wondering.

I don´t know how shes doing, don´t know if she lost their child.

Don´t know if I´m a murderer.

Don´t know if Im feeling guilty.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that I´m scared. Terrified. For my own sake.

I remember what he said, how he told me to stay away from her. Now she´s in a hospital and I know he´ll never forgive me.

I know what he will do to me if she loses the baby, if she´s seriously hurt. He has a damn good lawyer on his side.

And if she dies...

If she dies, then I don´t have to worry about searching for a good lawyer. If she dies, I don´t have to think about what kind of sentence a judge would give me.

If she dies, he will be coming after me, and he won´t let anything stop him.

If she dies, he´ll want me dead to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_What the hell happened here?"_

Ryan´s chocked voice as I stood there, staring at Theresa, frozen. Knowing that I should do something, anything to help her. Knowing at the same time that I didn´t want to do anything.

The lie came so easily over my lips.

" _She fell."_

The mistake of not looking me in the eyes, seeing the truth in there.

" _Theresa? Theresa can you hear me?"_

The fear in his voice, in his eyes, when he knelt beside her, feeling for a pulse. The relief on his face when he found one.

"_Call an ambulance. Now."_

The need to explain myself, to tell him that it wasn´t my fault. Even if in reality, it was.

"_Ryan, I didn´t…"_

"_Shut the fuck up. Just call an ambulance. Hurry!"_

The anxiety mixed with anger made his voice harsh.

The pain when when I saw him through the poolhouse doors...

He was on the floor beside her, a hand interwined with hers, resting on her stomac, his lips moving as he prayed with his eyes closed. He, who once said he didn´t belive in God, was now asking him for a favour.

I made the 911 call quickly and stepped back inside the poolhouse. I was about to speak when I heard the words he whispered to her, his lips pressed against her forehead.

"_Babe, hang in there... I can't lose you. I love you."_

It that had been so hard for him to tell me how he felt,to tell me that he loved me.

When he was talking to her the words came easily, like he was stating a fact. And it made me wonder how many times he said those three words to her.

It made me wonder if he ment them when he said them to me. He had never sounded like that...

" _The ambulance is on the way."_

The look in his eyes as he turned his head towards me, the bearly controlled anger when he spoke.

"_Did you push her?"_

The fear made me back away from him. My heart made me plead, longing for the warmt to return to his eyes. It had been so long since he looked at me without contempt. Without anger.

"_Please Ryan, I…"_

The look on his face silenced me, made me realise I was fighting a loosing battle.

He. Really. Didn´t. Love. Me. Anymore.

" _Did you?"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ambulance came and saved me from having to answer. But I know that it wasn´t the last time he will ask that question. He will come after me again and then he won´t stop until he gets the truth. Until he gets the proof that he needs.

He may be many things but stupid, isn´t one of them. He´ll figure it out. Sooner rather than later.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Protective.

That´s a word that describes him.

If someone hurts somebody he loves he´s not gonna take it sitting down.

Especially not if that somebody is Theresa.

Especially not if that somebody is three months pregnant.

And I hurt them. All three of them. I may even have killed one of them.

So I´ve been sitting here, asking myself what I did. Why I did it.

Asking myself if I signed my own death warrant.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I yelled at her. She tried to calm me down, put a hand on my shoulder. Then suddenly she´s on the floor, hands on her stomac,protecting her unborn child. A few seconds later she´s unconscious.

It all happened so fast.

Did I push her?

Yes. No doubt about it. And I pushed hard. Too hard.

Why?

I´m not quite sure.

When I saw her tonight I lost it. I didn´t think, I just acted. And I pushed.

Because she carries a fucking miracle. _Their_ miracle. _Their_ baby.

Not mine. Not ours. _Theirs_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I´d been sitting here for about thirty minutes when Seth and his parents came rushing through the hospital doors. They went past me without seeing me and went down the left corridor.

Theresa´s room.

Ryan must have called them.

I´d seen him talking on the phone when he got here.

The doctor´s had thrown him out of the emergency room so them could examine Theresa, and Ryan had been pacing outside, anxious for news.

He took out his cellphone and dialed a number, the grips so tight on the phone that his fingers turned white.

I had been sitting in the same chair that I do now, only a few meters from where he stood. Halfway through the short phone call he saw me and he stopped talking. I never seen that look on his face before.

Anger. Overwhelming.

Fear. All consuming.

Hate. His eyes burning a whole through me.

He knew. He knew what I´d done.

He just couldn´t prove it. Yet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Theresa´s okey.

I had been lost in memories and actually jumped when I heard Kirsten´s voice.

- Sorry, I didn´t meen to scare you.

- No, no. I was just... I shook my head, trying to clear it. - Never mind. So ,Theresa´s okey?

What was Kirsten doing here, talking to me? Hadn´t Ryan told her?

- Yeah. She got a concussion, but it´s nothing serious. They´re gonna keep her overnight for observation though.

Just a concussion.

She wasn´t in a coma. She wasn´t dead. And a part of me was dissapointed by the news.

- _Oh_. And the... the baby?

Kirsten gave me look, like she knew the thoughts that raced through my head. She probably did. I´ve never been good at hiding my feelings.

- Ryan told Seth that the baby´s doing fine.

- Good.

I gave her a weak smile, trying to look like I meant it.

- Yeah, it is. I don´t know what Theresa would have done if she miscarried. She really loves that baby. So does Ryan.

She gave me a pointed look, daring me to argue. They all knew how I reacted when I found out about the pregnancy.

- I know. I forced the words out.

She sat down in a chair beside me, sighing deeply.

She looked exhausted.

Mrs Cohen had been on her way out when I came by and had probably been gone by the time the ambulance got there.

The Cohen´s must´ve been worried sick. Ryan´s like a son to them, a brother to Seth. If your son, your brother is worried, then your worried too.

And Ryan had been terrified. And so angry. At me.

Theresa´s child is their grandchild, Seth´s nice or nephew.

And they must´ve been scared that she would loose it, that she would miscarry. Or that she would die.

- What are you doing here Marissa?

- I´m the...

_... reason she´s in a hospital in the first place. _

I stopped myself in time and cleared my throat.

- I was the one that called 911.

- Yeah, Seth told me that. So, what are you still doing here?

She knew. Ryan had told Seth, and Seth had told his parents.

- I´m not... I´m not sure. I just felt like...

-Does Ryan know that you are here?

- Yeah. He saw me earlier. He... was making a phone call and...

Chills went down my spine. If looks could kill... The way he´d looked at me...

- What happened Marissa?

I didn´t know what to tell her, didn´t know if I even should be talking to her. Didn´t know if I had the energy to tell anymore lies.

- Marissa?

- It´s my fault. I... I pushed her.

- I knew it. I fucking knew it.

Ryan. Shit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC... So, was it worth your time? Let me know. Press the little button below. And, as long as I´m here... Does anyone know Theresa´s last name? Anyone? Plz...


End file.
